The invention relates generally to the field of motorcycle engines.
Oil pump designs available in the state of the art for motorcycle engines are relatively arcane, low volume, and leaky. The primary problem is the limited space available for the various necessary systems. Applicants"" invention provides a high volume oil pump in a motorcycle engine application.
A first object of the invention is to provide a high volume oil pump for a Harley Davidson motorcycle engine.
A second object of the invention is to provide adjustable oil pressure.